A Summer of Beginnings
by hpstephanie
Summary: It is the summer before the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts. Friendships are changing and developing into much more. Rated for safety. Look for the sequal, After the Summer! RWHG HPGW
1. Finally

Finally

It was the summer before the trio's seventh year at Hogwarts and, as usual, they were staying at the Burrow. However, this summer had been different from the previous ones. There was a different mood in the house. There seemed to be less bickering between Hermione and Ron (and Ginny could swear that they were actually being _nice_ to each other). Ron and Hermione could be seen going off on long walks after dinner and not returning until well after sunset, often returning hand in hand. Harry and Ginny's relationship had changed also. In Harry's eyes, Ginny was no longer his best friend's kid sister. Harry and Ginny would stay up and talk endlessly into the night.

Ron and Hermione's relationship blossomed over the first month of their summer vacation. On one of their long summer walks, Ron seemed particularly nervous around Hermione.

"Ron what is wrong? You are really quiet tonight" Hermione said after a solid five minutes of silence. They had been walking hand in hand for the last five minutes, but Ron had not spoken a word. He was usually filling every moment of their walks with conversations about nothing in particular. They would talk about their future career options, Quidditch (normally Hermione hated talking about Quidditch, but she enjoyed seeing how excited Ron got about the sport), and what they were going to do during their final year at Hogwarts now that Ron was Head Boy and Hermione was Head Girl.

"Oh, um, it's nothing really" Ron replied looking down at the ground and kicking a clod of dirt around, "I am just nervous."

"Nervous? nervous about what?" Hermione said looking confused. Their previous evening walks were filled with endless conversation, why was Ron suddenly nervous around her?

"It's just…" Ron said, stopping mid-sentence. Hermione was about to respond when he suddenly leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

After what seemed like a glorious eternity, Ron pulled away from the chaste kiss. "I'm, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have" Ron stuttered, "Maybe we should go back…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hermione captured his lips into another kiss. This time, the kiss was more passionate. Ron suddenly forgot his nervousness and pulled Hermione closer to him. Ron gently stroked Hermione's soft brown curls; while she rested her one hand around his neck and her other hand was gently laid on Ron's chest. When they finally broke apart, they slowly separated and looked into each other's eyes.

"We should go back to the Burrow" The couple said simultaneously, causing each of them to laugh, which lightened the mood considerably. As they walked back to the Burrow, Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's waste causing her to shudder.

"Hermione, Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Ron blurted out quickly.

Hermione felt her insides do a back flip; he had finally asked her the question that she had been waiting for him to ask since fourth year.

"Of course," she said as she laid a soft kiss on his cheek. He pulled her closer to him and they walked back to the Burrow together in silence, both feeling like they had never been closer to each other.

Unbeknownst to Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny were also growing their relationship that very night also. It was as if no one else in the world existed but them at that very moment.

Back in the sitting room of the Burrow, Harry and Ginny were having another long talk. They were discussing new prospects for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Come on! you know that Dean would make a perfect Chaser!" said Harry.

"You know damn well that Dean would never agree to play on the team unless he was the center of attention at all times!" Ginny retorted. She loved their little arguments. They both knew that their arguing was just another way to flirt with each other. They had been doing a lot of flirting with each other lately.

_I wish he would just shut up and kiss me!_ Ginny thought. They were both obviously head over heals for each other, but neither were brave enough to actually make the first move.

_Come on Harry!_ Harry thought to himself, _where is that Gryffindor courage? _Harry had barely heard the last few sentences Ginny had said he was too busy just looking at her. _She is so beautiful_ he thought to himself.

"Right, so I was thinking of dying my hair purple and shaving off my eyebrows" said Ginny.

"Sounds good" said Harry absentmindedly.

"Okay, that's it, I knew that you were not paying attention" replied Ginny with smug smile. She had finally caught him in the act.

"Huh, oh what?" said Harry with a confused expression.

"Oh never mind" Ginny said before bursting into a fit of giggles. She knew that Harry was staring at her, not that she minded, but she was hoping that he would make a move on her tonight. She was getting fed up with their little flirting games.

_Damn,_ Harry thought, _she caught me staring again._ _Okay Potter it is your move, just do it already,_ he thought to himself. As he was thinking this he slowly inched over to where Ginny was sitting on the sofa.

Ginny could feel her heart racing. She saw him slide himself to within a few inches of her, and could not believe what was finally happening.

"Ginny," Harry said as he slowly leaned closer to her, "I really like you."

Before she had a chance to respond, he kissed her. She never wanted it to end. Of course this had not been Ginny's first kiss, but it was the first kiss were she had felt magic explode within her. At that very moment she knew Harry was the one for her.

Harry had not felt anything like it before. He had kissed Cho once in his fifth year, but it barely could be compared to the kiss that he and Ginny were sharing. She was so perfect. _We are meant to be together. _ They broke apart and Harry pulled Ginny into his arms so that her head lay gently on his chest.

"Harry, I really like you too" Ginny said barely above a whisper.


	2. Caught

Ron and Hermione went back into the Burrow after their walk, what they saw on the sofa in the sitting room surprised both of them, especially Ron. Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap, and Harry was currently doing something to Ginny's neck that Ron certainly thought that no one should do to his little sister.

"Wha- wha- what is going on?" stammered Ron. Harry tried to get away from Ginny so fast, he fell off the sofa, pulling Ginny on top of him in the process.

"Ooff!" Harry and Ginny cried simultaneously as they hit the carpet.

"Well Ron, um, well, I didn't think this would be the way you would find out about Ginny and me, but, um, I guess it is a good of time as any to tell you about, um, us," Harry said quickly while hoping that Ron wouldn't punch him.

Ron seemed to just stare at Harry and Ginny while they picked themselves up from the floor. He seemed to be thinking about whether to hit Harry or run away, but he did neither. Ron just quietly began to speak, "Well I guess that I cannot stop you, but if you must, please don't let me walk in on you two doing, um, that again. I really don't need another image of my best mate snogging my little sister."

The others in the room seemed to exhale all at once, all of them relieved that Ron didn't hit Harry. When Harry knew it was safe to speak, he turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "You two look pretty cozy."

It was Hermione's turn to speak, "Well, we are together now."

"Well it is about time!" cried Ginny as she jumped up and hugged Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Ron.

It was Harry who responded, "Well has been obvious since about third year that you two were made for each other."

"Oh," Hermione said simply.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley's voice came booming down the stairs, "Do you four have any idea what time it is? It is two o'clock in the morning! I want you all in bed in ten minutes! I do not want to hear a word of complaint from any of you when I wake you for breakfast in the morning! Bed, now!" The four teenagers all tried to suppress giggles as Mrs. Weasley's voice disappeared.

"We really should go to bed," yawned Hermione.

"Yea," agreed Ron as he tried to hold back his own yawn.

The four teens ascended the stairs and when they reached the landing in front of Ginny's room where Hermione was staying for the summer, the boys kissed their girlfriends goodnight (Ron was sure to have his back turned when Harry kissed Ginny).

After what felt like a few minutes of sleep, Ginny heard her mother's familiar voice.

"Up, up, everyone up now! Breakfast is ready!"

Ginny slowly sat up in her bed, and looked over at Hermione, who was slowly pulling herself out of bed.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Morning Ginny," Hermione said through a yawn.

"Interesting night"

"Yea, it was. I am so happy for you and Harry. He really likes you Ginny."

"I know," Ginny said, and after a pause, Ginny spoke slyly to Hermione, "I would have thought for the brightest witch of her age, you would have figured out that Ron was head over heels for you a long time ago."

"Oh, be quiet, Ginny," Hermione said as she pulled a pair of jeans and a halter top.

"Hermione, you know I am just kidding."

"I know," Hermione said laughing, "Let's go see if your mum needs any help finishing breakfast."

As the two girls walked out of Ginny's room, Harry and Ron were just coming out of Ron's room. When the four met in front of Ginny's room, it felt a bit awkward considering the events of the previous evening. Harry and Ron walked over to Ginny and Hermione, and kissed their respective girlfriends.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here George?"

"Not sure Fred, but it looks like our little brother has himself a girlfriend, and our little sister is being snogged by our brother's best mate."

The two couples broke apart.

"I thought you lot were staying at your flat above the joke shop!" said Ron when he pulled away from Hermione.

"Oh, look George they are blushing."

"What are you two doing here?" Ron asked again with a little more confidence.

"Well little brother we seemed to have run out of clean socks, and we have come home to have our dear mother-"

"Who misses us so much," interjected Fred.

"Do some of our laundry," finished George.

"But I believe that you four have some explaining to do also," questioned Fred.

"Explain what?" said Mrs. Weasley as she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "Come to breakfast dears, the food is getting cold."

"Well mom," said George.

"It seems as if this lot have been- what's a good word for it George?"

"Well Fred, I think the phrase you are looking for is 'hooked up'," finished George.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny spoke for the first time, "Well mum, Harry and I are together now."

Ron spoke up, "And Hermione and I are, well, together too."

The six teens were waiting to hear Mrs. Weasley's reaction when she suddenly scooped Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione into a giant bear hug and gave them each a kiss on the top of the head.

"It is about time you lot! I am so happy for you four!" Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled away from the confused looking couples.

"Uh, mum?" said Fred.

"It was so obvious that Hermione and my Ron are made for each other! I could say the same about Harry and Ginny! Ginny always loved hearing the-boy-who-lived bedtime stories when she was little," said Mrs. Weasley as she began to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen, "Oh, we must have a special lunch to celebrate. Now, hurry down to breakfast before the food gets colder than it already has!"


	3. An Unexpected Departure

One afternoon (about a month after the two couples started dating), Mrs. Weasley called the four teens into the house (they were enjoying the beautiful summer day outside in the Burrow's garden). When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were finally ushered back into the house and seated in the sitting room, Mrs. Weasley began to speak in frantic tones. "There has been an," she paused for a moment, obviously unsure about what she was about to say, "incident," she finished simply. "A few suspected Death Eaters are causing trouble at the Muggle World Cup," she said this final part as some sort of confession. She obviously did not want to worry the 'children' with this horrible news, but it seemed as if she had no other choice, probably because her husband had convinced her that the 'children' were not so little anymore.

Mr. Weasley came into the sitting room carrying a large trunk, looking slightly less frantic than his wife, but still looking nervous, "Molly and I need to go and help the Order. We cannot take you lot, it is too dangerous. As of right now, the Burrow is the safest place for you. I do not know how long we will be gone, but it will be for at least a month, possibly longer. Fred and George will be here soon to keep an eye on you."

The four teens looked slightly taken aback. After about six months of no reported Death Eater activity, the entire wizarding world was anticipating Voldemort's next move. Before any of the teens could ask questions, Mrs. Weasley began to speak again. "Arthur, that is the first signal," she said as a single phoenix feather appeared out of thin air, "we need to move quickly." She then turned to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, who were all now staring at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with shocked expressions on their faces, "You lot will behave yourselves. You are all old enough to take care of yourselves, but, while we are gone, Fred and George will be in charge. I expect you to behave just as you would as if Arthur and I were here with you."

"Molly that is the final signal." said Mr. Weasley as a shower of blue wand sparks appeared outside the large sitting room window, "we must leave now."

"Oh, be safe you four," Mrs. Weasley said while she scooped all of the teens into a huge bear hug. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly disapparated with a small 'pop'. The room was quiet for a while before Ron finally spoke.

"Everything will be alright, right?"

"Of course, Ron, Dumbledore will sort it all out," Hermione said in a shaking voice.

"It is probably just some Death Eaters stirring up a little trouble," Ginny said trying to calm them down.

"Yea, the Order will take care of everything," said Harry who seemed to be trying to convince himself more than any of the others.

After a few moments of tense scilence, Ron finally spoke, "We are going to be without mum and dad for a month," he seemed to say this with a small grin. Everyone seemed to be relieved that the subject of Death Eaters was over. They all new that there was an impending war, but last month Harry had received a letter from Dumbledore reminding Harry that he should not, "dwell on the future, for the present is what we should live for, because the future only holds secrets and the present only holds the ones we love."

"How ever are we going to entertain ourselves?" asked Harry in a sarcastic voice looking at Ginny, who proceeded to playfully punch Harry in the arm.

"Hey mate, do you mind not looking at my sister like that?" Ron said when he saw the mischievous smile on Ginny's face.

"Oh Ron, leave them alone," Hermione said rolling her eyes. When Hermione spoke, it seemed to remind Ron that he and Hermione will also have a lot more alone time.

"Come on Hermione," Ginny said laughingly, "let's go make some dinner while the boys put their eyes back into their sockets."

"Hey!" the boys yelled in unison. The girls just rolled their eyes and walked into the kitchen to begin to fix dinner. Harry and Ron began a game of wizard chess.

The two girls walked into the kitchen and jumped back suddenly when Fred and George apperated two feet in front of them. Ginny was so startled that she jumped back hitting the kitchen door frame.

"Hey, watch it!" Ginny said as she rubbed he left arm.

"Sorry little sis, it is harder to apperate when you are in a rush," George said smiling.

"So how did mum and dad convince you two to leave your bachelor pad to watch us while they are away?" Ron said as he and Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Well, little bro, we figured we could do with little babysitting break. Our shop has been thriving lately, and we thought that our assistance could run the joke shop while we are away," said Fred while examining his fingernails.

"So anything to eat around here?" asked George eyeing the stove hopefully.

"Well Hermione and I were just about to fix some dinner before you lot interrupted," Ginny said in a way that seemed to mimic Mrs. Weasley so much to cause all the boys to scurry back into the sitting room.

"Hmph," sighed Hermione as she began to chop potatoes.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny as she pulled pots out of the cabinet.

"Well it is just that all these things that are happening with Voldemort are starting to scare me. I really love Ron and I am afraid that one of us w-will die before we had enough time together," said Hermione gulping back tears.

"Hermione," said Ginny pulling the older girl into a hug, "everything will be okay."

"I know Ginny, I am just being silly."

"You are not being silly, Hermione. I am always thinking about what will happen between Harry and me. I know in the end what will have to happen, but it scares me that we won't have enough time together."

"Oi!" Fred's voice came floating in from the sitting room, "is supper almost done? We are starving out here!" This seemed to snap the two girls back into reality.

"We really should get back to cooking," Hermione said while wiping away tears from her swollen eyes.

"Yea," said Ginny "we are just going to have to spend more time with our boyfriends." This caused Hermione to laugh.

"However will we survive?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"I think will we find a way," Ginny said with a small wink. The two girls giggled and continued to cook dinner.

About twenty minutes later, Hermione called the four boys into the kitchen for dinner. Ron was first to walk into the kitchen.

"Smells good Hermione," he said as he leaned down to give Hermione a kiss. Unfortunately, he seemed to have forgotten that Fred and George were following closely behind him.

"Aw, isn't that adorable George?" sniggered Fred. Ron quickly leapt backwards.

"They are so sweet together, aren't they?" replied Fred.

"Oh shut up," said Ginny as she quickly gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Um, shall we just tuck in?" Harry quickly said, eying the frightful looks from Fred and George that reminded him that they probably were not exactly thrilled with the idea of Ginny kissing a bloke in front of them.

"Oh, yea, I guess," said Fred.

"Well unless these two want some alone time," George said wiggling his eyebrows in the direction of Ron and Hermione. This statement caused Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to each pick up a dinned roll and throw it at the twins.

"Fine, fine, fine," the twins said simultaneously, "let's just eat." The six sat down at the table and ate their supper. Everyone seemed to be happy, but each one of them was fearful of the impending war. Hermione and Ginny were especially fearful that they would loose precious time with their loved ones. They both wanted a way to make sure that their love would last through the scary times ahead, especially the final confrontation.


	4. The Plan

Hermione blinked her eyes as the morning sunlight shined through the bedroom window. She sat up slowly and looked at the clock on the night table. It was almost nine o'clock. She was not upset over the fact that Mrs. Weasley was not at here to wake her up early every morning. She looked at Ginny's bed and saw that the younger girl was already up and must have left the room so that Hermione could sleep in. She pulled herself out of bed and began to dress. When she was finished, she walked out of the room and began to walk down the stairs. Before Hermione could go very far down the steps, she was grabbed around the waist by a pair of strong arms.

"Ron!" Hermione giggled as he turned her around into a hug.

"What?" Ron asked innocently. He leaned down and gave Hermione a lingering kiss.

"Ron, not now," Hermione said pulling away, "what if the twins see us?"

"They won't, they left for Diagon about an hour ago, said something about having an important business opportunity, whatever that means," Ron said as he leaned down to kiss Hermione again.

"What about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione said, again pulling away from Ron.

"Oh, yeah," said Ron quickly. He pulled away from Hermione, but he still kept an arm around Hermione's waist.

"Speaking of Harry and Ginny, I have not seen them, have you?" Hermione asked.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen Harry or Ginny this morning," Ron said with an odd look on his face. Suddenly Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and began to run down the stairs.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked calmly.

"I am making surer that they are not doing what I think they are doing." Ron continued to pull Hermione into the sitting room.

"Ron, may I remind you that we were very close to-" Hermione stopped short as Ron put his hand over her mouth, and pointed to what looked like a large lump on a love seat covered in an oversized blanket. Suddenly the blanket began to giggle.

"Harry-oh- we have- to, to stop, Ron and Her-oh-mione will be awake soon."

"Ginny, Ron won't be awake for a while, and I have a feeling that if he is awake, Hermione will be keeping him busy."

"Wrong, Potter," Ron said with a blank look on his face. Suddenly the blanket was thrown off of the love seat, and Harry and Ginny were standing straight up with shocked looks on their faces. Hermione noticed a few small marks on Ginny's neck, but she didn't dare point them out to Ron. No one in the room could read Ron's face; he looked as if he was struggling about what he wanted to say. To everyone's surprise, Ron just walked out of the sitting room and into the kitchen. Hermione quickly followed him, and Harry and Ginny just stood there in shocked.

"Ron," Hermione said slowly, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, Hermione, why wouldn't I be okay?" he said quickly. Hermione was not sure of what to think of the situation. Ron was acting very odd, considering that he just saw, or at least, heard. "I am just accepting the fact that my little sister has a boyfriend." Hermione was worried now, why was Ron taking this so well? "Besides, Hermione, it is not like we won't be doing that later," Ron said while slowly pulling her into a hug.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said innocently.

"Yes," Ron said simply, pulling Hermione into a kiss. Hermione loved when he surprised her with kisses. She melted into the kiss as Ron's hands began to explore her back and her arms. Her hands, which were just around Ron's waist at first, but were now tangled in his hair, her hands pulling Ron's mouth closer to hers, if that was possible. To the surprise of Hermione, Ron suddenly pulled away. Hermione let out a moan of frustration.

"Why-," Hermione started, before she was interrupted by Ron.

"Well, we don't want to be too tiered for tonight."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes.

"You are just going to wait to find out," Ron said mysteriously. Ron knew that Hermione hated surprises, and loved the fact that he could driver her crazy.

"Ron," Hermione said threateningly. Ron knew that she would bother him all day about his surprise, but he knew it would be all worth it in the end, when he would see Hermione's face when she saw what he had planned.

"You will find out soon enough."

"Fine, Hermione said simply. At that moment, Ginny walked into the kitchen, she seemed to be avoiding looking at Ron in the eye.

"Hey, Hermione, what would you think about a trip to Diagon Alley today?"

"Do you think it is safe, considering what is going on at the moment?" Hermione said with hesitation.

"Yeah, I overheard Fred and George talking last night, and they were saying that security is so tight around Diagon Alley, it's protections rival Hogwart's security.

"I guess, we can go since I have nothing else to do until tonight," she said this while giving Ron a cold stare, "I just need a minute to get ready." Hermione turned to give Ron and gave him a quick good-by kiss. She left the kitchen to get ready for the outing; she was quickly followed by Ginny.

Harry entered the kitchen after the two girls had gone to Ginny's room. He seemed to be a little anxious about what Ron would say about what he heard in the sitting room earlier, but Ron seemed to acting quite normal. Harry decided that it would be better not to mention it. Harry decided to bring up a subject which was much scarier to talk about.

"Hey, Ron."

"Hey, I am starting to miss mum's cooking," Ron said as he began to make toast.

"Yea, I guess we are on our own for cooking for a while," said Harry, "What are we going to do about tonight?"

"I don't know," Ron said, "cooking can't be that hard, can it?"

"Do you think the girls suspect anything?"

"Hermione knows something is going to happen tonight, but she doesn't know exactly."

"Same with Ginny," said Harry as he began to make himself some breakfast.

"You are going to transfigure the garage later right?" asked Ron looking out at the old garage that Mr. Weasley used to store his collection of plugs.

"Yeah, and you are taking the home, right?"

"Yeah, I hope I can clean it up a bit," Ron said as he looked at some dust collecting on one of the kitchen cabinets.

Outside the kitchen two teenage girls had their ears pressed up against the door, and their hands pressed over their mouths.

"I knew they were up to something!" whispered Ginny as she pulled Hermione away from the door.

"Ron wouldn't tell me what was going on; I just thought he was trying mess with my mind."

"Harry wouldn't tell me a thing either. I guess we have somewhat of an idea of what is going on." Ginny suddenly got a mischievous look on her face, "Well we are going to Diagon Alley today."

"So?" Hermione asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, of coerce we need new outfits," Ginny said smiling widely.

"Oh, Ginny, I don't know," Hermione said nervously. Hermione did not like the look on Ginny's face. Hermione knew quite well that she and Ginny had different styles. Ginny tended to dress in clothes which were drastically different than Hermione's conservative style.

"Hermione, lighten up," said Ginny passively as she pulled out the box of floo powder, "besides, you want to knock Ron off his feet, right?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And you want to make him forget that he ever looked at another girl?"

"Well yes, but-"

"And you want to make sure that he will be blown away by how hot you look?

"Ginny!"

"Hermione, it will be fine, just relax."

"Fine, but I have the final say," Hermione said still looking nervously at Ginny.

"Hermione, trust me," Ginny said while handing a handful of floo powder to Hermione. The two girls quickly flooed to Diagon alley with high expectations for the coming evening.


	5. Shopping: Part 1

"Ginny, where are we going?" Hermione asked calmly as Ginny pulled Hermione down the many streets of Diagon Alley, "I have never been in this area before."

"Mum took me down this way to get my dress robes for the Yule Ball third year," Ginny said glancing around the various shops with bright window displays. Ginny stopped in front of store that had the words "Witch's Wardrobe" written in bright pink letters across the front window.

"Stylish clothes for the savvy young witch," Hermione mumbled the words under the store name with apprehension, "I don't know Ginny."

"Trust me Hermione, you need a new outfit," said Ginny eyeing the stylish manikin in the display window which was doing some sort of cat walk in the display. "Come on, it dose not look too crowded," Ginny said while pulling Hermione into the store.

Witch's Wardrobe was a large trendy clothing and accessory store. It seemed to have mostly muggle style clothing, with a small section of brightly colored dress robes. The store reminded Hermione of the trendy stores in muggle shopping malls. Ginny pulled Hermione along one of the many aisles of clothing racks until she seemed to find the one she was looking for. Hermione began to sift through the rack of clothes when Ginny suddenly made a noise of triumph.

"Ah ha!" Ginny pulled out a short pink sundress. It had spaghetti straps and a little bit of glitter around the neckline.

"Oh, Ginny it is perfect for you, Harry will love it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You actually think that I was going to let you pick out an outfit? This is not for me, it is for you," Ginny finished simply.

"Ginny-" Hermione started threateningly.

"At least try it on," Ginny said with a sigh.

Hermione just stared at the dress for a minute before mumbling a quick "fine."

The two continued to search through the racks, and Ginny selected multiple outfits for herself and Hermione to try on.

"Well I think this is enough to try on, at least for now," Ginny said as she held up enough clothing that Hermione would consider it a small wardrobe.

"For now?" Hermione asked skeptically. Ginny responded by just rolling her eyes and dragging Hermione to the fitting rooms located in the back of the shop.

"Try this on first," Ginny said, handing Hermione a black halter top and a sparkling red skirt. Hermione looked reluctantly at the outfit that Ginny had handed her, and slowly walked into the dressing room and pulled the curtain behind her.

"Hurry up! You are taking forever," Ginny sighed, impatiently tapping her foot. Just then, Hermione pulled open the curtain and quickly and stomped out of the fitting room.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione said while trying to cover up the gap between her shirt and the mini skirt which exposed her belly button.

"Maybe it is a bit much," Ginny said, eyeing the outfit, "well at least a bit much for you."

"Then you try it on," Hermione said, walking back into the fitting room and pulling the curtain behind her once more. Hermione held her arm out of the dressing room and handed Ginny the halter top and skirt, and asked "Anything in particular you want me to squeeze my body into next?"

"How about that pink sundress?" Ginny's voice came from the adjacent fitting room where she was trying on the outfit that Hermione had just rejected.

"Okay," Hermione sighed. She put the sundress on, and walked out of the small cubical. She walked towards the three way mirror near the fitting rooms, and admired herself. _Not too bad_, she thought to herself. As she was looking at her image in the floor length mirror, Ginny walked out of her own dressing room wearing the red mini skirt and black halter top.

"Hermione! It is perfect!" Ginny squealed, running over to her friend, "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks Ginny, I really do like the dress," Hermione said, turning around and admiring the back of the dress. "That outfit looks way better on you than it did on me. I think it is more your style," Hermione said looking at the clothes Ginny was wearing.

"I think we don't need to try on any more things in here," Ginny said, putting her arm around Hermione, "and, if I do say so myself, we look pretty hot." The two girls giggled furiously, gaining some strange looks from the other shoppers. "Come on," Ginny said leading Hermione to the front of the store where a board looking witch was sitting behind a desk on which an ancient cash register sat, reading an old copy of "Witch Weekly." Ginny put the skirt and halter top onto the counter, and the board looking witch rang up the two items.

"Three galleons, two sickles," Ginny handed over the gold and moved out of the way so that Hermione could pay for the sundress. Ginny walked over to the window and looked out at the bustling street in front of her. She looked at the shops nearby, trying to decide what shop to visit next. She scanned the brightly lit storefronts, and her eyes lit up when she saw the shop she was looking for. It was the kind of store where Mrs. Weasley would kill her if she knew that her daughter shopped in. Ginny looked through the store window and saw that it was not that crowded. She did not exactly want to be seen going into that kind of store by one of her mothers friends. The only person in the store seemed to the young witch that worked there, and a few other teens her age. She started to wonder how she would get Hermione into the store, but she would think about that obstacle when she came to it.

Hermione walked away from the counter, and over towards Ginny, who was staring out the shop window. "Ready?" Hermione asked, "where to next?"

"Well I was thinking about that one," Ginny said pointing to a small shop across the way. Hermione looked to where Ginny was pointing, and a blush instantly grew on her face.

"Ginny!"

"What?" she answered innocently.

"We can't, I mean I can't, you can't," Hermione stuttered.

"Oh, come on Hermione."

"No, absolutely not."

"Hermione, trust me," Ginny said pulling Hermione out of the store and towards the shop called "Witches Secret."


	6. Shopping: Part 2

"I cannot believe I am doing this," Hermione said, as Ginny pulled Hermione closer to "Witch's Secret."

Ginny suddenly stopped walking, causing Hermione to almost walk right into her, "Hermione, what exactly do you think the boys are planning tonight?"

"I don't know," said Hermione slowly, "however, I think you have a good idea about what Ron and Harry are going to try to do tonight."

"Come on Hermione, you heard what they were saying in the kitchen. They are basically planning a romantic evening, and, most importantly, they are planning to do it separately." Ginny emphasized the last word as if it explained her entire point to Hermione. However, Hermione was still slightly skeptical.

"How do you know it is not just a dinner?" Hermione mimicked Ginny by also emphasizing her last word.

"Well, first of all, they are teenage boys, secondly, and I repeat, they are planning to wine and dine us separately, third, and, I do not know about you and Ron, and I am not quite positive that I do not want to know, but Harry and I have come very close to- well, you know, a number of times," Ginny finished her third point in a rather soft voice with a blush on her face.

Hermione was shocked at this sudden and perhaps unintentional confession. She had no idea how to respond to Ginny. She and Ron had come very close to having sex, but one of them had always stopped before anything serious happened. Hermione knew that she and Ron were in love, she knew that they would have to take the next step in their relationship at some point in time; they were just waiting for the right time. Ron had told her that he would not force her to do more than she was comfortable with, but Hermione knew that both of them were loosing their will power to restrain from certain activities. Before Hermione could respond to Ginny, the two girls heard a set of familiar voices.

"Oi! Ginny, Hermione!" called George. The two girls turned around to see Fred and George walking towards them, each twin carrying a large cardboard box.

"What are you two doing down this end of Diagon Alley," Ginny asked, "it is mostly shops for witches."

"Well, we are starting a new line of products for women, and we are purchasing some perfumes for inspiration," started Fred.

"Not to mention the fact that this end of the Alley contains a multitude of single witches," George said winking at a couple of attractive witches who had just walked by him.

Fred suddenly looked at his gaudy gold wrist watch and exclaimed, "Oh, George, look at the time, we have to be going." Fred then turned to Hermione and Ginny, "We probably won't be home tonight."

"Why not?" Ginny asked skeptically, "aren't you two supposed to be watching us?"

"Yes, technically," said George, "but we believe that you four can take care of yourselves, and considering you two look perfectly fine to me."

"Not to mention we have a couple of muggle girls expecting to see us at one of the new muggle dance clubs," said Fred with a smile. Ginny and Hermione just rolled their eyes at the twins.

"Fred, we better get going if we want to drop these off at the flat before we go out on the town," George said indicating the boxes in their hands.

George turned towards the two girls and said, "You four better be good tonight, and make sure the house is still standing when we come to the Burrow tomorrow afternoon." The twins then waved good by to Ginny and Hermione and walked down a small side street of Diagon Alley which they said was a "short cut to the bachelor pad."

When Ginny was sure that the twins were out of ear shot, she turned to Hermione and said, with a mischievous look on her face, "If only they knew what will probably happen tonight."

"Ginny, do you honestly think this will happen tonight?" Hermione asked slowly, with a look of concentration on her face.

"For about the tenth time today, yes," Ginny said exasperatedl1y.

"Then let's go," Hermione said simply.

"Go where?" Ginny suddenly had a look of comprehension on her face, "Are you sure Hermione?" Ginny was a bit taken aback by the sudden reversal of opinion by Hermione. Ginny had a feeling that Hermione and Ron had come very close to doing more than kissing, just like she and Harry.

"Yes," Hermione said looking around nervously, "let' go in now before we see anyone else we know." The two girls walked toward the door of "Witch's Secret," but before they went inside, Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione started, "it's like once we go in the shop, there is no going back, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I do," Ginny replied, "but I know that Harry won't make me do anything I don't want to do, and I think-I think-, well, I think I am ready."

"I think I am ready too, but it feels like there is no going back, but I am ready. Let's go," Hermione finished simply. She pushed the door to the shop open, causing the tinkling bell at the top of the door to single the sales witch at the counter to walk over to the two girls.

"Welcome to "Witch's Secret, can I help you find anything special, for that lucky wizard?" The sales women looked at them with a wide-eyed smile after she had greeted them.

"Um, no thank-you," said Hermione. She did not want anyone, not even the overly friendly sales witch to know what they were doing. Ginny seemed to have the same idea because she let out a small sigh of relief when Hermione told the lady that they did not need any assistance.

"Let's go over here," whispered Ginny as she pulled Hermione towards the back of the store where there were many scantly clad manikins.

"Oh my goodness," said Hermione when she spotted on of the manikins.

"Hermione, we don't have to be that extreme," said Ginny when she noticed what the manikin was wearing, or not wearing to be exact.

"I don't even know where to start," said Hermione, sorting through one of the many racks of brightly colored lingerie.

"I think something simple." started Ginny, "and maybe something with not as many straps and hooks," she said putting down a black lacy thing that neither she nor Hermione could guess the name to.

"Yes, something simple," agreed Hermione, still sorting through the racks. As far as Ginny could tell, Hermione had a sense of mission about her. Ginny could tell that Hermione would not leave without finding something. Whenever Hermione put her mind to something, she would follow through with the task.

"Hmm, what do you think about this?" Ginny said holding up a simple blue satin nightgown. It was trimmed in black lace and looked as if the bottom would end at about the mid thigh area.

"Oh, Ginny it is so pretty!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Do you think Harry will like it?" Ginny asked with a touch of apprehension in her voice.

"Ginny, do you honestly think that Harry would not like you in that?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes at Ginny for even suggesting that Harry wouldn't like the nightgown. Ginny smiled, and seemed to relax a bit.

"Ok, so now we need to find something for you," Ginny said, refocusing Hermione at her task at hand.

The two girls continued looking through the racks of lingerie, until Hermione finally pulled out a silky red nightgown. It was similar to the one Ginny had picked out, but it was oddly unique. It was not outlined in lace, but the bottom edge was scalloped on the bottom, and the top was lightly sprinkled with silver glitter.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked Ginny, holding up the nightgown.

"Perfect," said Ginny simply staring at the nightgown, "it is perfect for you."

"Okay, I can so this," Hermione said closing her eyes, as if she was still trying to convince herself that what she was doing was the right thing.

"Hermione, we don't have to do this," Ginny said.

"But, I want to," Hermione said, "I just never thought that I could where something like this," she said with a giggle, holding up the nightgown. Ginny had to laugh at this. Hermione's statement seemed to break the mounting tension of the upcoming evening.

"Let's get out of here," Ginny said motioning towards the area where they could pay for there nightgowns.

After they paid for the items, Hermione and Ginny walked around Diagon Alley. They browsed in the various shops, Hermione insisting that she needed to purchase a new book from Flourish and Blotts. Around four o'clock, Hermione and Ginny agreed that they should floo back to the Burrow in order to get ready for the upcoming night. Even there was a sense of anxiousness in the air, both girls were excited about the upcoming events which would, more likely than not, occur this evening.


	7. Dinner Napkins and Second Thoughts

"Ron!" Harry yelled pointing at the oven, which was currently expelling thick clouds of dark smoke. Ron, who was currently wearing Mrs. Weasley's lacy pink oven mitts, quickly ran over to the oven, and pulled out a baking sheet of what looked like black shriveled rocks.

"I guess we won't be having any dinner rolls," said Ron, who was staring at the decimated rolls.

"Oh, well, it is a miracle that the rest of the food turned out edible," Harry said simply, "besides, this is what is important," Harry said while holding up two pale blue dinner napkins which were elaborately folded to resemble a fan.

"So you where able to do it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it took a while but I got it eventually."

"Good," Ron said, "which one is mine?" Harry examined the two pale blue napkins and handed Ron the one in his left hand.

"Are you nervous?" Harry asked as he placed his napkin on a large tray containing two plates, which had two covered plates of food.

"A little bit," Ron said, "but that is to be expected, right? Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, I guess we would be a bit mad if we weren't anxious," Harry replied, as he flicked his wand at the food, casting a warming charm over it. Suddenly, a flash of green flames could be seen coming out of the sitting room fire place through the open kitchen door. Ron and Harry gave each other a nervous look, each knowing that Ginny and Hermione would walk into the kitchen at any moment. The two boys dashed out of the kitchen, and Ron, who was about two steps behind Harry, slammed the door behind himself. Just as this was occurring, Hermione and Ginny stepped out of the fire place.

"Now that was not suspicious," laughed Ginny, who was currently brushing a small amount of soot off of her left arm.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about," Harry said smoothly, as he walked over to Ginny, and gave her a quick kiss. When they broke apart, they saw Ron and Hermione giving each other thoroughly non-verbal hello.

"Hem, Hem," Harry coughed loudly, causing them to pull apart quickly. Each of them was sporting a bright red face.

Ron, who was looking to draw attention away from himself and Hermione, and noticing the shopping bags that the girls were holding, said "So what did you two get at Diagon Alley?"

"Not much," Hermione said mysteriously. As she was saying this, Harry was trying to peek into one of Ginny's shopping bags.

"I don't think so Mr. Potter," Ginny squealed, pulling the bag away from Harry's grasp.

"Come on," Harry said with a pout.

"You will find out," Ginny said with a wicked grin,"eventually," she finished.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron asked. "What did you get?"

"You will find out, eventually," Hermione said, mimicking Ginny.

Ron and Harry, who both had other things on their minds besides the contents of their girlfriend's shopping bags, both decided to drop the subject.

"Fine," Harry said, "we have other things to take care of," finished Harry, indicating Ron.

"Dinner is at seven," Ron said as he and Harry walked back into the kitchen.

After making sure that Harry and Ron were safely in the kitchen, Ginny turned to Hermione and said excitedly, "Come on let's go get ready!" The two girls quickly ran up the stairs and into Ginny's room. When they reached the room, Hermione cast a silencing spell on the door to make sure that neither Ron nor Harry could hear their conversations.

Hermione pulled the pink sundress out of on her shopping bags and held it up to herself while she stood in front of Ginny's floor length mirror. While examining her reflection, Hermione asked Ginny, "Are you ready for this?"

"As ready as I can be," Ginny replied, pulling out her black halter top and red mini skirt.

The two girls finished changing into their new outfits. Hermione had to borrow a pair of silver high heels from Ginny because the simple white flip flops that she was planning on wearing were, according to Ginny, "not sexy enough."

"What are you going to do about your hair?" Ginny asked, after she had finished pulling her own ginger hair into a sparkling black clip.

"I guess I am just going to have it like I always do. It can't be tamed very easily," Hermione said, staring at her bushy hair in the mirror.

"Come here," Ginny said, pulling out her wand.

Hermione walked over to Ginny nervously, and said, "What are you planning on doing?"

"Just a simple softening charm," Ginny replied.

"You do know what you are doing, right?"

"Hermione-" Ginny said threateningly.

"Fine, fine, fine," Hermione said sitting on the chair Ginny was standing behind. Ginny started mumbling a spell Hermione had never heard of (much to the surprise and dismay of Hermione) while she waved her wand over Hermione's head. After a few moments Hermione's bushy hair was reduced to soft, wavy curls. Ginny handed Hermione a small hand mirror and Hermione immediately began to run her fingers through her newly soft hair.

"Oh my goodness, Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, "it is so perfect!"

"I told you that you shouldn't be worried," Ginny said, rolling her eyes, "Will you ever doubt me again?"

"Hmmm," Hermione said with a sly smile. This earned Hermione a pillow to the back of the head, courtesy of Ginny.

"Okay, I won't doubt you any more," said Hermione with a giggle, "but if you try to mess up my hair when it is this nice again, I will have to hex you into oblivion."

"Deal," Ginny said, placing the pillow gently back onto her bad.

"What time is it anyway?" Hermione asked, dabbing on a small amount of lip gloss.

Ginny turned to the old-fashioned alarm clock on her night table, and let out a small gasp, "It is almost ten of seven!"

"You're kidding," Hermione exclaimed, turning to look at the clock, as if Ginny was playing a cruel joke on her. "Ginny, there are a thousand reasons we shouldn't do this, I don't know why you took me to that shop, it was a bad idea from the very beginning, I don't know why I listen to you, I cannot do thi-."

"Hermione, stop, you are babbling," Ginny interrupted. "Do you love my brother?"

"Yes."

"Do you honestly not want to go down the stairs?"

"No."

"Are you going to back down, and if you do I will back you up, but I honestly think that it is what you want."

"I am not going to back down." Hermione suddenly got a look of determination in her eyes, "I want to do this."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Then let's go."

The two girls took a deep breath, Ginny opened her bedroom door, and both girls walked into the hallway, both of them with butterflies in their stomach, and nervous smiles on their faces.


	8. Two New Additions

Hermione and Ginny were greeted by Ron and Harry, who were waiting for the girls at the bottom of the stairs. Each boy had an amazed look on their face, as they stared at their girlfriends. Ron was staring at Hermione's hair, in awe of how soft it looked. Harry also could not take his eyes off of Ginny, more specifically, the lack of fabric covering the small gap between her mini skirt and halter top.

Hermione knew that Ron was staring at her hair; she would have to thank Ginny for knowing that handy spell. Judging by the look in Ron's eyes, Hermione could tell that he liked what he saw. She could tell that not only was her hair attracting Ron's gaze, her pink sundress was also getting appreciative glances from her boyfriend. She knew that she looked pretty, but the way that Ron was looking at her made Hermione feel as if she was the most beautiful girl on earth. Hermione never really thought that she was exceptionally pretty, or girly, so the way Ron was looking at her made her face as red as Ron's hair.

Ginny also felt Harry's eyes on her. Ginny was always fairly confident in her appearance, but Harry always made her nervous. The minute she saw Harry's face, Ginny knew that she had chosen the right outfit. It was not too modest, but it was not too risqué, it was just enough to drive Harry up a wall, and Ginny knew it.

"So is dinner ready?" Ginny asked, breaking the moment of silence.

"Oh, um, yes," stuttered Harry, as he was broken out of his trance, "We are eating in the garage," finished Harry as he took Ginny by the hand.

"The garage?" Ginny asked skeptically.

"Well I did remove your dad's spark plug collection," Harry said with a grin, pulling Ginny toward the back door, which led to the garden.

Harry guided to the faded yellow garage that stood about ten meters from the back of the Weasley's house. It normally held an odd collection of old broomsticks, boxes of hand-me-down toys and clothes, musty outdated spell books, and, not to mention, collections of Mr. Weasley's muggle artifacts.

Ginny was skeptical about having a romantic dinner in the dingy garage, but Harry had a surprise for her. Harry stopped Ginny before she had a chance to open the door.

"What?" Ginny asked with a surprised look on her face.

Turning to open the door for Ginny, Harry said, in his most formal voice, "May I present to you, the new and improved, well, um, garage."

Ginny gasped at the sight of the interior of the old garage. It no longer had walls lined with cardboard boxes and spider webs in the rafters. It now had a clean hardwood floor, instead of dirty, cracked wooden floors. The old musty windows were now covered in clean dainty white linens. There was a small, red, area carpet in front of a black fire place which was crackling pleasantly in the far corner of the room. In the center of the room, there was a table for two, covered in a white table cloth. The table had a vase with a single red rose and two plates of food, covered with steerling silver covers. There was a small table in an opposing corner containing one small plate covered with another steering cover. On the small table there was also a pale blue napkin and a pale green napkin.

"Oh Harry!" Ginny exclaimed after quickly examining the new and improved garage.

"You like it?" Harry asked, relieved. He knew that transfiguration and household charms were not his specialty, but he had tried so hard to make sure that the night was perfect.

"It is great!" Ginny said while turning on the spot to examine the garage. She then turned to Harry and gave him a hug, followed by a sensual kiss.

After pulling away from Ginny, Harry said "So, are you hungry?"

Ginny had to giggle at this statement. Leave it to Harry to think about food. "Well shopping does make me hungry," Ginny said smiling. Harry lead Ginny over to the small table, and pulled out her chair for her. "Well aren't you the gentleman," Ginny said giving Harry a peck on the cheek, causing Harry's face to redden slightly.

Harry sat down in his own seat, and pulled the silver covers off of the plates. "I hope you like it," Harry said nervously, "Keep in mind the Ron and I are no match to your mum."

"I am sure it is delicious," Ginny said staring at the plate of food in front of her. Ginny took a bite of the vegetables and grinned at Harry, "It is great," Ginny said after swallowing a delicious bite.

Harry beamed, "I knew you would like it, Ron was the one who was worrying that it was terrible, well you know how he worries sometimes, you know Hermione can be picky sometimes, I always knew it would taste good."

Ginny just rolled her eyes at Harry's nervous babbling. She could not understand how the person who saved her from the Chamber of Secrets, and fought Voldemort, could be so nervous around her. It was at that point that Ginny realized the she was just as nervous as Harry, but she was able to cover up her nervousness a little better.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, only taking small bites of food, and every once in a while, catching each other's eye and giving each other a nervous smile. Finally, Harry decided to break the silence, "So do you want to hear a funny story about the dinner rolls?"

"Sure, why not?" Ginny said, relieved that the awkward silence was over.

Harry proceeded to relate the adventures Ron and he had in cooking the dinner. This seemed to lighten the mood considerably, Harry was no longer rambling nonsense, and Ginny found herself not having to suppress the classic Weasley blush. Both teens were able to continue casual conversation throughout the dinner. When both plates were cleared, Harry cleared the plates away from the table, and brought over the single covered plate and the two napkins which were sitting on the small table. Harry placed the blue napkin in front of Ginny and the green at his place setting. He then pulled the cove off of the single plate, revealing a slice of delicious looking strawberry shortcake.

"I thought we could share," Harry said, handing Ginny a small dessert fork. Ginny thought that he seemed nervous again, and she though he looked slightly jittery.

"It looks great!" Ginny said trying to boost Harry's confidence. Harry and Ginny tucked into the cake, Ginny was slightly surprised at how good the dessert actually was (although she would never admit it to Harry), and she could tell that Harry had spent a long time trying to perfect it.

They ate their strawberry shortcake in relative silence, similar to the way they ate the beginning of their dinner. Harry suddenly broke the silence, "Um, you have a bit of whipped cream on your lip."

"I do?" Ginny said blushing reaching for her blue napkin. She pulled apart the elegant folds and wiped her lip, not noticing the small shiny object that had fallen out of the center of the napkin until after she went to place the napkin back onto the table. She let out surprised gasp, and a million thoughts suddenly flashed through her mind.

It was a ring. It had a small golden band and a cluster of diamonds in the shape of a small heart.

"Oh, my, goodness," Ginny said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the glittering band.

Harry picked up the ring, and did something that Ginny had not expected; he got up off of his chair, and got down on one knee. At this gesture Ginny's hands flew to her agape mouth.

"Harry-" Ginny started, but she was interrupted by Harry.

"Ginny, I love you,"

"I love you too," Ginny said, barely above a whisper.

"I never thought that I would be able to love anyone like I love you. After everything that has happened over these past years, I have no idea what I will have to do in the future. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Harry then took a deep breath and said the words that he was anticipating all night, "Ginny, will you marry me?"

At this point Ginny was letting out tears of joy, between sniffles, Ginny was able to let out a feeble, "absolutely." Ginny then leaped out of her chair and onto Harry, causing him to fall onto the floor. She then preceded to cover his face in kisses.

"So yes then? Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes, yes, yes," Ginny said as Harry pulled her into a deep, lingering kiss.

After moments of bliss, there was a loud scream which seemed to originate from the house. Ginny and Harry pulled apart from each other. Ginny gave Harry a knowing look and said, "Ron asked Hermione, didn't he?"

"How did you know," Harry asked sarcastically.

"Just a hunch," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Shall we go check on them," Harry said pulling himself and Ginny off of the floor.

"I suppose," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand, walking out of the garage.

Harry and Ginny walked into the kitchen and the sight before them was not a surprising. Ron and Hermione were currently in a tight embrace, entangled in a passionate kiss.

"Hem hem," Ginny said, causing Ron and Hermione to pull apart.

"So I guess she said yes," Harry asked Ron, who currently looked like he was trying to catch his breath.

"Um, yeah," Ron said, sporting a classic Weasley blush.

Ginny and Hermione were now giving an each other a hug. When they broke apart they each showed their ring to the other, eliciting excited squeals from the each other. Hermione's ring was simpler than Ginny's. It had a silver band and a few small diamonds embedded into the top of the band.

Ron then turned to Harry and said, "Well I guess we did pretty well for ourselves."

"I guess so," Harry said, not able to tare away from Ginny, his fiancé.

"I think she likes it," Ron said looking at Hermione who could not take her eyes off of her left ring finger.

After the two girls were finished gushing over their rings, they joined Harry and Ron, who were sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well, you know what this means?" Ginny asked.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Well there are two new additions to the Weasley family," Ginny said indicating Harry and Hermione.

"Oh, yeah," Ron said looking at his new fiancé and Harry, "Welcome to the family."


	9. Maybe

After the eventful dinners, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were now relaxing in the sitting room, Ginny was sitting on Harry's lap on the love seat, and Hermione and Ron were cuddling on the sofa. They were all recounting the night's events to one another.

"So you actually didn't suspect anything?" Ron asked, looking at the girls.

"I had no idea you would do anything like this!" Hermione said, looking at her ring.

"I didn't think that you could be so sneaky," Ginny said, proceeding to give Harry a quick peck on the cheek.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione said, "I am going to make myself some hot coco, anyone care to join me?"

"Sure," the other three teens said.

"Let me help you," Ginny said, standing up and walking into the kitchen with Hermione.

Once Hermione and Ginny were safely in the kitchen, and Hermione had put a silencing charm on the door, Hermione turned to Ginny and said, "Well that was a shock."

"Yea, it was," said Ginny who seemed to be still in shock from the whole night. Hermione put a pot on the stove and lit a fire under it with her wand, and then turned to Ginny again an said,

"Well, what now?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny with a confused look on her face.

"What are we going to do with, well you know, those, um, things we bought."

"Oh!" Ginny said, with a look of realization, "I guess I was a bit off when I thought I figured out what would happen tonight."

"Just a little off," Hermione said with a slick smile on her face, which earned her a slap on the back of the head with an oven mitt from Ginny.

"What do you want to do?" Ginny asked, pulling the pot of hot coco off of the stove.

"I think we need to do what we were planning on doing," Hermione said with a brake look on her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"How are we going to do this?" Ginny asked, pouring four mugs of hot coco.

"I think we should act like we aren't planning anything, make it a surprise," said Hermione, picking up two of the mugs.

"I think we should excuse ourselves after we drink our coco, and then, well, get ready, the boys can play chess, or something," said Ginny, also picking up two mugs.

Hermione took the silencing charm off of the door, and the two girls walked out of the kitchen and back into the sitting room where the boys were still in the same spots where they were when the girls left. They seemed to be recounting the events of the evening too each other. When they realized that their girlfriends were back, they stopped talking, and took the mug that their girlfriend's handed to them.

"Thanks," Harry said, taking his mug from Ginny.

"Looks good," Ron said, taking a long sip from his own mug, draining it quickly, to which Hermione just rolled her eyes. At this point she was used to Ron's appetite.

After a little small talk about how the teens were going to tell everyone about their engagements, Ginny and Hermione excused themselves, saying that they had "girl things" to talk about in Ginny's room. Ginny and Hermione quickly dashed up the steps, and into Ginny's room. Hermione put a locking and silencing charms on the bedroom door. Ginny then opened up her closet and pulled out the two shopping bags from Witches Secret.

After peaking into the bags, Ginny handed Hermione her bag, and asked "Are you nervous?"

"I think I would be a bit mental if I wasn't," Hermione said, pulling on her red nightgown.

"Good point," Ginny said with a nervous laugh, pulling on her blue nightgown.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Hermione asked, "We obviously cannot just walk down the stairs looking like this."

"True," Ginny said, "I think the boys may just drop dead if we did that."

"At least they would die happy," Hermione said, causing both girls to burst into a fit of giggles.

After both girls calmed down, Ginny said, "Wait, I have an idea!" She proceeded to dig through her closet and pulled out two terrycloth dressing gowns. "I forgot that I had two of these," Ginny said holding up the dressing gowns, and handing one to Hermione.

"Good idea, Ginny," Hermione said while putting on the dressing gown.

"We don't look like we have sexy lingerie anymore," Ginny said with a laugh, admiring her reflection in her full length mirror.

"Yeah, I think this will be much less shocking than if we just walked down the stairs in the," Hermione paused as if she could not believe what she wanted to say, "sexy lingerie."

"Are you ready?" Ginny asked.

"As I'll ever be," replied Hermione determinately, waving her wand to release the locking and silencing charms on the door.

"Then let's go," Ginny said opening the door and walking out of her room, Hermione in toe.

When Ginny and Hermione joined Harry and Ron in the sitting room, each couple continued to make small talk, enjoying each other's company. When the clock above the mantel struck ten, Ginny stood up and turned to Harry and said,

"Harry, can I talk to you for a second, upstairs?"

"Sure," Harry said simply, standing up with Ginny and taking her hand. They walked up the stairs, and out of Ron and Hermione's site.

Hermione snuggled closer to Ron; he put his arm tightly around her, and she put her head on his chest.

"Do you like it?" Ron asked after a few quiet moments.

"What do you mean?"

"The ring," Ron said sheepishly, "I know it isn't much, but it was-"

Hermione cut him off with a kiss, after they pulled apart, Hermione said "It is perfect, Ron, I love it."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked with a bit more confidence, but he still seemed a little nervous.

"Ron, it is beautiful, and I love you, that is all that matters." Ron let out a sigh of relief, and simply said, "I love you too."

Ron bent down, and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. He pulled her closer than it seemed possible, and the kiss deepened. Her hands were slowly stroking his strong back. His left hand was tangled in her soft hair, and his right was gently resting on her hip. He pulled his lips away from her mouth and began to press feather light kisses along her jaw line. Ron finally reached her neck causing Hermione let out a small moan.

Hermione realized that she did not want this to happen in the sitting room, she had to find a way to stop this (as much as she didn't want to), and go up to Ron's room. Ginny and Hermione had agreed that Harry and Ginny should take Ginny's room, and Ron and she should take Ron's room.

Hermione finally forced her self to say, "Ron."

Ron, who was still nuzzling Hermione's neck, said "mmhmm," quietly.

Hermione realized that this would be easier said than done, she was rather disappointed that she would have to stop this. What Ron was doing to her right now was driving her crazy. She was pretty sure that she would have small marks on her neck, like Ginny's, by tomorrow morning. Hermione then thought that it would be worth it in the long run if they stopped now, and moved their activates elsewhere.

"Ron, wait," Hermione said, finding the will power to pull away from Ron.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked a confused looking Ron.

"Oh, um, nothing is wrong," Hermione suddenly felt her face go warm as she spoke the next words, "Well, I was wondering if, well, only if you want to, um, go upstairs?"

Ron looked as if he was trying to restrain himself from grabbing Hermione and running up the stairs, but on the other hand he looked like he was trying to decipher if she was playing a terrible joke on him.

"Hermione," Ron asked in a voice that was slightly higher than his own, "Are, are you sure?"

Instead of answering, Hermione leaned close to Ron and gave him a soft, innocent kiss.

"Really?" Ron asked skeptically.

"I am sure," Hermione said, standing up.

Ron stood up slowly, and took Hermione's hand. They began to walk towards the stairs, and Ron asked, "Am I about to find out what you bought in Diagon Alley, besides that dress you wore at dinner?" He seemed to have a little more confidence now that he was sure that Hermione wasn't playing an evil joke on him.

At this point they were at the bottom of the steps. Hermione turned to Ron and slyly said, "Maybe." They continued up to Ron's room, hand in hand, each excited about what was about to happen.


	10. Ginny's Room

Ginny and Harry entered Ginny's room, and Ginny closed the door behind them.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked casually, taking a seat on Ginny's bed. Harry was hoping to find out why Ginny and Hermione were acting strangely today.

"Well I, actually I wanted to talk to you about," Ginny stuttered.

"What is wrong Ginny?" Harry asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong, Ginny started, but after deciding that she really didn't want to continue talking, she just sat down on her bed next to Harry, and pulled him into a passionate kiss. She slowly pulled Harry on top of her body.

"So is this the conversation you wanted to have?" Harry said as he pulled away from Ginny, "mind you, I am not complaining."

"Oh you don't?" asked Ginny with a small giggle.

"No I can honestly say that I don't," Harry said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"What are you implying, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked in a mock innocent voice.

"I think you know exactly what I am implying," Harry said, nuzzling Ginny's neck.

Ginny knew that she couldn't hold back forever, it was now or never. She let Harry continue his work on her neck, oh goodness she loved it when he did that thing with his tong on that sensitive spot on her neck. She pulled him away from her neck, and back to her lips for a searing kiss.

i If I am going to do this right, I better get things started. I know he wont do anything he thinks that I don't want to do, /i Ginny thought. She slowly began to lie down on her back, brining Harry down on top of her.

Harry who realized, by the intensity of Ginny's actions, that this was not going to be just another snogging session, he knew it would be more,possibly much more. He decided that he may be able to take a few more liberties than he had in the past during their snogging sessions. Nervously he began to pull down the top of Ginny's dressing gown. To his surprise, there was not the normal baggy t-shirt that Ginny normally wore to bed, but something much different, not to mention much lacier. He tried not to act too surprised by this new piece of clothing, but he must have paused long enough for Ginny to realize what he was doing.

i Well I guess he found the lingerie, i/ Ginny thought, i well I guess I'll find out if he likes it or not. /i 

"G-g-ginny…" Harry stuttered.

"Yes?" Ginny said, trying to not sound nervous or surprised that her boyfriend just found her new sexy lingerie.

"You had this planned," Harry said with a bit more confidence.

"Maybe," Ginny said, and with a slight blush said, "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?" Harry said with a shocked voice, "I think I would be bloody mental if I didn't like it."

"Really?" Ginny asked, pulling off the dressing gown, and tossed it to the floor, revealing the entire blue satin lingerie.

"Merlin," Harry said, barely able to catch his breath after seeing what the lingerie did to Ginny's body. Unable to hold back any longer, Harry's lip's connected with Ginny's. The kiss was sensual and slightly innocent at first, but it quickly turned into something much more.

Ginny slipped one hand under Harry's shirt and felt his muscular back. i God I love **Quidditch, ** /i Ginny thought. Ginny decided that Harry's shirt was no longer necessary, feeling brave, she started to pull the offensive clothing away from Harry. Getting the hint, Harry broke their kiss momentarily in order to quickly remove his shirt, he also felt that the piece of clothing was no longer necessary.

Ginny and Harry continued their, for a lack of a better phrase, intense snogging session. They were to the point where there was no chance of turning back. They were at the point where there wasn't any clothes stopping their contact.

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked breathlessly, while Ginny continued making small marks on Harry's neck.

"Yes," Ginny said equally as breathless.

"I love you," Harry said, placing a small, yet meaningful kiss on Ginny's lips.

"I love you Harry, and I trust you," Ginny said.

That night, Harry and Ginny took the next step in their relationship. It was one of the most memorable nights in both of their lives. It brought them together, and made them feel love like they never had before.

That night at the Burrow changed everything, not just for Harry and Ginny, but for Ron and Hermione also. They too came together that night, and changed their relationship forever. However, neither couple knew how much that special night would changed their lives, forever.


	11. Good Morning

Sunlight filtered into the topmost bedroom at the burrow. I the small bed in corner of the room, under the orange **Quidditch poster, lay too teenagers, one with fiery red hair and one with bushy brown hair. **

**Hermione stirred as the mid-morning sunlight hit her eyes. It was that time in the morning when she had no recollection of the previous evening's activities. It was only when she felt the strong arm around her torso did she realize that she was laying in Ron's bed. She also realized that she was not dressed, only covered by a thin blanket, which she was sharing with Ron, who was pulling her closer to his body. Hermione, who before last night would have thought that this would be a horrifying and embarrassing situation to be in, was actually comfortable in her present position. She could not remember the last time she had slept that well.**

**Behind her, she could feel Ron stirring. She looked at the small alarm clock on the night table, it read ten of eleven, meaning that Hermione had slept two hours longer than she normally would have, but she was not the least bit upset about it. Ron was now becoming more awake. She rolled over in his arms, so that she was facing him.**

**"'Morning Hermione," Ron said gently, pulling Hermione closer to him.**

**Hermione snuggled close to him, and said lazily, "Good Morning." **

**"How do you feel?" Ron asked, giving Hermione a small kiss on the tip of her nose.**

**"A little sore actually," Hermione said with a blush.**

**"I am sorry," Ron said, lovingly stroking her cheek.**

**"No, it is not your fault, it is normal to be a little sore, after, well you know, the first time," Hermione said, trying to reassure Ron.**

**"I just never want to hurt you," Ron said, still trying to make sure that Hermione was okay.**

**"I know," Hermione said, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, "Besides last night was perfect, I wouldn't change a thing."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yes," Hermione said. **

**"Good," Ron said huskily, pulling Hermione into a not so chaste kiss. After a few moments of intense snogging, Ron pulled away and looked at Hermione questioningly.**

**"I have to ask you, where did you get that, thing?" Ron asked, indicating the pile of discarded clothing, on top of which was Hermione's nightgown.**

**Hermione, who after last night, seemed to become braver in talking about sex, simply said, "Witch's Secret."**

**Ron's eyes bulged out of their sockets, almost as much as they did when he first saw Hermione wearing the lingerie. His simple, bookworm, modest girlfriend just admitted to shopping at the store where the boys in **Gryffindor tower only heard off to through the catalogues that Seamus smuggled into the school.

Thinking that he must have misunderstood her, Ron asked again. "Where?"

To Ron's surprise, she replied with the same answer, "Witch's Secret."

"Are you telling me that you went into Witch's Secret and bought that nightgown, which happens to be the sexiest thing that I think have ever seen, just for me?" Ron asked with disbelief.

"All for you," Hermione responded.

"God I love you," Ron said while twirling a piece of Hermione's hair that had fallen into her face.

"I love you too, Ron, that is why I bought that thing, I knew you would like it," Hermione said, to Ron who was pulling her even closer to himself, if that was even possible.

"So I guess poor Harry had to sleep on the couch last nigh," Ron said absentmindedly, still twirling Hermione's hair.

i Oh my goodness /i Hermione thought, i he hasn't figured it out! I guess I should tell him before he finds out the hard way. /i 

"Well actually Ron," Hermione began, "Harry probably didn't sleep on the couch last night," she finished, hoping that she would not have to stop Ron from hexing his best mate into a pile of ash for sleeping with his younger sister.

"How do you know?" Ron asked, obviously confused, "You wouldn't have had time to go downstairs and check, we were pretty busy the whole night." Suddenly a look of comprehension came over Ron's face, and it seemed as if all he could say is, "No, not possible."

"Ron?" Hermione asked tentatively, "Are you okay?"

"With my best mate sleeping with my little sister!" Ron said, "Oh absolutely! I think I should go show him how absolutely i thrilled /i I am," Ron said sitting up and looking around for his wand.

"Ron, you have to be reasonable about this," Hermione said smoothly in an attempt to calm Ron down.

"Reasonable!" Ron exclaimed, still looking around the room for his wand, "I think an unforgivable curse would be reasonable about now."

**"Look, Ron, it is not like we didn't just have sex too," Hermione said, finally able to pull Ron down, back onto the bed.**

**"But-but," Ron stuttered.**

**"Ron, Ginny is a big girl, she can make her own decisions, and if you choose to get out of bed now, that means that, well, you would be getting out of i bed i/ ," Hermione said in a suggestive tone.**

**This seemed to make Ron a little more reasonable. "Well you do have a good point," Ron said pulling Hermione closer to him. **

**"Oh now you want to listen to me," Hermione said with mock anger.**

**"Well you do make a good argument," Ron said, pulling Hermione in for a kiss.**

**Ron and Hermione lay in bed for a while snooging, and exploring each other. Ron was on top of Hermione, and they were to the point were both of them were very ready of a repeat of last night's activities, when suddenly they heard a loud voice coming from the kitchen, "Where are you lot?" It was Fred and George.**

**"Mum and dad will send us on a one way trip to Azkaban if we lost you1"**

**Ron groaned and rolled off of Hermione. "I forgot they said that they would be home this afternoon," Ron said looking at the clock which read ten past twelve.**

**"We better hurry and get dressed before they realize what has been going on," Hermione said, getting out of bed and looking for her clothes, which were tossed haphazardly around the room last night. Locating her nightgown and her dressing robe, she turend to Ron and said, "I can't where this, they will definitely know something is up."**

**"Here," Ron said, handing her a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt.**

**"Thanks Hermione said, "I guess I am just going to have to do without panties," she finished pulling on the clothes that Ron had just handed her.**

**"Please don't tell me that," Ron said, making if more regretful that could not finish what they started.**

**"Oh sorry, Ron" Hermione said with a giggle. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said, "I doubt that they will be here the entire day…"**

**This seemed to cheer Ron up significantly. "I like the sound of that."**

**"Good," Hermione said with a flirtatious smile, "Now lets go downstairs before they become incredibly more suspicious, causing them to not leave until tomorrow."**

**"Then let's go!" Ron said urgently, and pulled Hermione out of his bedroom, and down the stairs to face Fred and George.**


	12. Discoveries

When Ron and Hermione reached the landing in front of Ginny's bedroom, Harry and Ginny came scrambling, much as Ron and Hermione did coming out of Ron's room. Harry was pulling the shirt he was wearing the night before over his head, and Ginny was trying to pull her messed up hair into a ponytail. When the two couples faced each other, there was a moment of awkward silence. Ginny took a step in front of Harry, unsure of Ron's reaction. Ron seemed to be unsure how to react. He took a step towards Harry, but then just stood there frozen, as if he was trying to decide if he should punch Harry or not.

The silence was broken when George's yelled, "Awe come on you lot, where are you?"

This seemed to bring everyone back to reality. The four looked at one another and ran swiftly down the stairs. At the bottom they were face to face with Fred and George.

"There you are," said Fred.

"We are almost worrying about you," said George.

"Or, not," finished Fred, under his breath.

"Oh gee thanks," Ginny said, "I see that you were really worried about us."

"No problem little sis," George said, patting Ginny on the head.

"So what did you lot have planned for this fine afternoon?" Fred asked, looking around the room as if there would be a giant schedule written on one of the walls.

Ron, who know exactly what he wanted to do this evening, honestly responded, "Well we didn't really have any plans for this afternoon."

"Good," said George.

"Because we are taking you four out to lunch," Fred finished.

"Why are you taking us to lunch?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Can't we do anything nice for our youngest siblings and their boyfriend and girlfriend without playing twenty questions?" asked George.

"Nope," Hermione and Ron said in unison.

"Really?" Fred said, faking shock and hurt.

"Yes," said Harry and Ginny, also in unison.

"Okay, here is the deal," George said, in a much more business like tone.

"Mum and dad gave us a couple of galleons to spend on you lot," Fred continued.

"Why are you telling us this?" Ron asked, "I would guess that you two would spend the money on yourselves."

"Right you are little bro, but there in lies the problem," said George.

"Why is that a problem?" Ginny asked.

"Because, little sisters, mum put this strange spell on the money," said Fred.

"We can only spend the money if you are with us," George finished.

"And there is the catch," said Ginny.

"So do you want to come or not?" Fred asked impatiently.

"Yea we'll go," said Ron.

"We just need a minute to freshen up before we go out," said Ginny, pulling Hermione towards the stairs. Harry and Ron stayed with Fred and George seeing as they were already dressed, well dressed in the clothes that they were wearing last night.

When Ginny and Hermione reached Ginny's room, Ginny shut the door and Hermione placed a silencing charm on the door. Ginny turned to her wardrobe, and began pulling out her outfit for the day.

"So how was last night?" Ginny asked while pulling out a light blue tank top.

"Pretty good," Hermione said with a blush, "You?"

"Not bad," Ginny said a small blush forming on her cheeks. Suddenly both girls broke into a fit of laughter.

"I can't believe I did it!" Hermione said with a smile.

"Do you regret it?" Ginny asked.

"Not at all," Hermione said without hesitation, "Do you regret it?"

"I don't think that I can ever regret anything like that. It was so perfect. I mean, yeah, I was nervous, but it felt so right, do you know what I mean?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I do," Hermione said, recalling the events of the previous evening.

"So, same sleeping arrangements tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Do you honestly think the boys would have it any other way?" Hermione responded with a small giggle.

"True," Ginny said.

Hermione and Ginny finished dressing, and went back down the stairs to meet the twins and their fiancés. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were making small talk as they waited for Hermione and Ginny to come back.

"So where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"This café in Diagon Alley, it is pretty nice place for lunch. Considering it is mum and dad's gold, price isn't an issue," said Fred.

"Sounds good," Ron said, "I'm starving."

"I'll alert the Prophet," Hermione said, rolling her eyes, "Ron Weasley, starving, it is so unlike you." While everyone was laughing Ron leaned in close to Hermione and whispered,

"Why do you think I am so starving?"

Hermione was thankful that everyone had already turned to the fireplace and was getting ready to floo because she felt her face warm and was sure that her face was bright red. She gave him a playful punch on the arm, before turning to join the others by the fireplace, Ron quickly followed behind her. Fred, George, Harry, and Ginny each took a pinch of floo powder, and, in turn, stepped into the fireplace, each saying, "Diagon Alley," before being engulfed in green flames.

Ron and Hermione were the last two left in the Burrow. As Hermione was reaching into the container holding the floo powder, Ron pulled Hermione into a passionate kiss. When Ron pulled away, Hermione asked,

"What was that for?"

"I wasn't sure the next time we would be alone," Ron said, "And I don't think that I could wait very long before kissing you again."

"Fred and George probably won't stay with us too long," Hermione said, giving Ron a hug, "Knowing them they probably will take us to lunch, and then leave us to go to some muggle club."

"True," Ron said, "but I would rather not risk it." Ron said, giving Hermione one last kiss on the cheek. Ron and Hermione stepped into the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley together.

They stepped out into the Leaky Cauldron and dusted the soot off of their sleeves, a minor inconvenience about flooing. Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George were already standing near the pub exit, waiting for the last two teens to arrive. When the twins realized that everyone in their party was there, they began to lead everyone to the café where they were eating lunch. When everyone started to follow the twins, Ginny held Hermione back.

"So did you have a little trouble with the floo?" Ginny asked coking her eyebrows knowingly.

"You know very well that we did not," Hermione said, with fake indignation. Hermione and Ginny burst into giggles, gaining strange looks from the twins, Harry, and Ron.

"You lot okay?" Fred asked.

"Oh yes, fine," Hermione said, with an attempt to compose herself. The boys just rolled their eyes and continued walking. Ron and Harry just looked at each other and muttered,

"Girls."

After a few minutes of walking, the Fred and George stopped in front of a small, intimate looking café. They were in a fairly ritzy area of Diagon Alley. The six teens walked into the café and were greeted by a plump, cheery looking witch.

"Six of you dears?" the plump witch asked.

"Yup," said George.

"Good, good, right this way," the witch said, picking up a stack of menus and lead them towards the back of the café, where there was a large round table, with an elegant white tablecloth. The six took their seats, and began to read the menu. After a little while, they all order their food, which was surprisingly expensive, which would explain why Fred and George chose to spend Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's gold there.

When their food arrived, Fred and George were surprised so see how quickly Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were eating. When Ginny reached for the salt shaker, which was located at the center of the table, George, who was seated next to her, grabbed her hand. Ginny who was not used to wearing a ring on her left hand yet, was startled at George's sudden movement.

"Hey, you can have the salt next," Ginny growled at George, "you don't have to be so aggressive about it."

"I was actually trying to get a look at that thing around your finger," George said, attempting to grab Ginny's left hand again.

Ginny yanked her hand away from the site of Fred and George and put it under the table, Hermione following suite.

"What is going on?" Fred asked, attempting to see Hermione and Ginny's hands.

The two couples looked at each other frantically. They had not had a chance to discuss how they were going to disclose their engagement.

"Um, well," Ginny started, unsure about how to continue.

"Well, Hermione and I are engaged," Ron said rather confidently, surprising everyone at the table.

"And Harry and me are too, engaged I mean," Gin blurted, gaining confidence.

Fred and George seemed speechless, which rather scared the two couples, considering it takes a lot to surprise the twins.

"Fred, George?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Oh, my goodness," Fred said with a shocked expression.

"When did this happen?" George asked, with the same shocked expression as his twin.

"Last night," Harry said, speaking for the first time, hoping that Fred and George wouldn't be upset.

Suddenly George and Fred jumped up from the table and said, in unison, "Congratulations!" Fred hopped over to Hermione and gave her a pat on the back and said, "Welcome to the family! It is about time this git," Fred said indicating Ron, "did something right."

Meanwhile, George had hopped over to Harry and shook his hand, and said with a smile on his face, "Congrats, but if you hurt my baby sister, I will not hesitate to hex you into the next millennium,"

The six finished their lunch happily, and flooed back to the Burrow, after a short walk through Diagon Alley. When they arrived back at the Burrow, Ginny and Hermione went up to Ginny's room to discuss, as Ginny put it, "girl stuff."

When the girls were in Ginny's room Ron asked, "So how about a game of two on two Quidditch?

"Actually Ron, we have to have a talk with you and Harry," said Fred.

"Okay," said Ron.

"About what?" Harry asked, taking a seat in the sitting room with the other three boys.

"Well mum and dad had this pleasant chat with us when we moved out, but seeing that no one knows when they will be back," George started.

"We think it is our duty to give you the talk," finished Fred.

"This doesn't sound like it is going to be fun," Ron muttered Harry.

"Well have you ever wondered why we Weasley's seem especially fertile?" asked George. This elicited no response from Harry or Ron.

"Anyway," Fred continued, "there is some ancient magic in our family which was made to make sure that the Weasley line never ended," said Fred.

"What are you saying?" Ron asked nervously.

"There is a very large chance that if a Weasley has sex, there is a good chance that there will be a pregnancy," said George.

"Do you understand?" asked Fred.

"Yea," said Ron and Harry in unison.

"Good," said George, "Now how about that Quidditch game?"

"Oh, yea, sounds good," Harry said.

"We'll meet you out in the yard," said Ron.

When the twins walked out of the back door, Ron and Harry gave each other a terrified look.


	13. Now What?

Ginny and Hermione came bouncing down the stairs, giggling and whispering. What they saw was somewhat surprising the happy and lighthearted nature of the afternoon. Harry and Ron were sitting silently in the sitting room. Each boy had their head in their hands, and was staring blankly at the floor. When Harry and Ron realized that they were no longer alone, they looked up, and the girls saw that each boy's face was pale.

"Who died?" Ginny asked, fearing the worst. Harry gestured that the girls should come sit with them. Ginny sat on Harry's lap, and Hermione cuddled up with Ron on the love seat.

"Ginny," Ron started, "Did mom ever have the, you know, the talk with you?"

"Are you kidding?" Ginny replied.

"I am dead serious," Ron said, stoned faced.

"Well, yeah," Ginny said, taken aback, "The summer before second year."

"Did she happen to tell you about the little problem we Weasley's have?" Ron asked. Ginny and Hermione were now getting very worried.

"No," Ginny whispered worriedly.

"Well, Fred and George just told Harry and me that Weasleys are incredibly fertile," Ron said, looking down at the floor.

"What was that?!" Hermione said, speaking for the first time, her voice was shaky and anxious.

"It means that we should have thought about last night more carefully," Ginny responded, staring straight ahead. There was a collective groan in the room, and Hermione put her head onto Ron's shoulder, and Harry pulled Ginny into his arms, and rubbed her back gently. Suddenly there was a loud noise coming from the kitchen, the two couples jumped apart, Fred and George were obviously back inside the house.

"Act natural!" Harry said in a hurried whisper to the other three teens. Hermione and Ginny tried to put smiles on their faces, while Ron and Harry stood up and began to walk towards Fred and George, who had just walked into the sitting room.

"Ready for the game?" George asked.

"Yea, ready to loose?" Ron asked, trying to act natural.

"Only in your dreams," Fred responded.

When the Ginny was sure that the boys were safely outside, she turned to Hermione and asked, "What now?"

"How could we have been so stupid?" Hermione said, ignoring Ginny's question.

"We can't blame ourselves," Ginny said, "We cannot panic."

"I know," Hermione said, "Let's go up to your room, I have an idea."

"What's your plan?" Ginny asked, standing up.

""You'll see," Hermione said, walking towards the stairs.

When the girls got to Ginny's room, Hermione began to dig through her trunk. After a few moments, Hermione said, "Aha! Here it is."

"Here is what?" Ginny asked, when she what Hermione was holding Ginny said, "A book? Hermione what are you doing?"

"I remember seeing something," Hermione said, her eyes scanning the index. When she apparently found the page number, she quickly leafed through the book, determined to find her spot.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked again.

"I read about this potion," was all Hermione said.

"What type of potion?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's face suddenly got very flushed, and she said quietly, "It detects, well," Hermione stuttered, "pregnancy."

Ginny abruptly realized the gravity of the situation, all she could say was, "Okay."

"Here it is," Hermione said.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked frantically looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"It seems pretty simple," Hermione said, pointing at the instructions, "It should only take about an hour to brew."

"Mum should have those ingredients in the cupboard," Ginny said, looking over the list of ingredients.

"Good," Hermione said, "We should do this while the boys are outside."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "We would not want Fred and George finding out about this."

"I think they would Avada Kedavra Harry on the spot if they knew what we were doing," Hermione said, trying to lighten the situation.

"I am shocked that they didn't do him in when they found out that we were engaged," Ginny replied with a small smile on her face, "Now let's get this potion started, I don't think I want to wait."

"Me either," Hermione said, "Can you take the list and get the ingredients while I set up the caldron. We better brew it up here just in case the boys come in too early."

"Good idea," Ginny said, taking the book from Hermione, and walking out of the room.

By the time Ginny returned with a small handful of jars, Hermione had cleared a small are on the floor. She had lit the small candle under her standard Hogwarts caldron, and had set up all the measuring and mixing tools they would need.

"Did you find everything okay?" Hermione asked, taking a few of the jars from Ginny, and examining them.

"I had some difficulty finding the mallowsweet, but I did manage to find it," Ginny said, handing the remaining jars to Hermione for her to inspect.

"It looks like everything is here," Hermione said, "Help me measure out the belladonna."

After the two girls had added all of the ingredients into the potion and stirred it (four times clockwise, then twice counterclockwise), Ginny asked, "Now what?"

"After about thirty minutes it should turn a light shade of pink," Hermione replied. Ginny nodded, stood up off of the floor and sat on her bed.

"Are you afraid?" Ginny asked.

"A little bit," Hermione answered, sitting next to Ginny.

"What are we going to do?" Ginny asked, putting her head in her hands."

"I haven't a clue."

"What does it say to do when it is done?" Ginny asked, pointing to the potion book.

"Well, I made enough for both of us, we both just have to drink some, it is supposed to taste like bitter lemonade if it was made correctly, then we wait," Hermione said.

"How long do we have to wait?" Ginny asked.

"Ten minutes," Hermione replied, referring to the potion book.

"Then what?" asked Ginny.

"If we are, you know, it will make our stomach's glow," Hermione said quietly.

"Oh," Ginny said simply.

"This seems so strange to me," Hermione said, "Muggle woman cannot tell they are pregnant until about a month after it happens."

"Really?" Ginny said.

"Yeah," Hermione said, "Another reason I love being a witch."

"Hermione," Ginny said slowly, pointing at the potion, "I think it is ready."

Hermione looked at the soft pink, glowing, potion, and said, "It is." Hermione ladled out two portions into the flasks that Ginny had brought upstairs with the potion's ingredients, and handed one to Ginny.

"Cheers," Ginny said, as she took the vial from Hermione. The two girls took one final anxious look at each other, and swallowed the pink potion down all at once.


	14. 4:55

Hermione and Ginny pulled the vials away from their lips with a puckered look on their face.

"It said it would be bitter," Hermione said.

"That was an understatement," Ginny said, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

"Wait what time is it?" Hermione asked, remembering that they needed to wait ten minutes.

"Four forty-five," Ginny said, looking at the clock.

"At four fifty-five, we'll know," Hermione said, more to herself than Ginny.

"Yeah," Ginny said, staring at the clock, as if time was suddenly going to suddenly accelerate forward.

While the girls were waiting for the ten minutes to go by, Harry, Ron, and the twins had completed their match and were now in the kitchen, pouring themselves glasses of water.

"I think you guys need a bit of training before you go back to school," Fred said, indicating Harry and Ron.

"Yeah," George said, "You two were a bit soft out there."

"I think we were a bit distracted," Ron said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"To busy thinking about your girlfriend then?" Fred asked.

"Isn't that sweet, Fred," George said.

"Oh Hermione!" Fred said in a mocking tone, he then proceeded to pretend to feel faint.

"Oh shut up," Ron said, blushing.

"Even you seemed to be off your top game," George said patting Harry on the back.

"Yeah mate," said Fred, "Has our baby sister got you too distracted to play a decent match?"

Harry just rolled his eyes, and took a sip of his water. He was trying to keep up the appearance that he was not affected by the information the twins had told he and Ron. Harry could tell that Ron was also trying to keep calm. Ginny and Hermione were smart girls they could figure this out.

Back in Ginny's room, both girls were getting anxious, "What time is it now," Hermione asked, she was not letting herself look at the clock.

"Four fifty," Ginny responded, "Exactly one minute after the last time you asked me the time."

"Sorry, Ginny," said Hermione in a soft voice, "I am just frightened, you know?"

"This wait is awful," Ginny said.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione, "I am afraid."

"Me too," said Ginny.

"What time is it now?" Hermione asked.

"Four fifty, and thirty seconds," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Less than five minutes," Hermione replied, laying back on her bed, and closing her eyes.

"Hermione, what if we actually are pregnant?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we will figure something out. It's not like we are the first two girls to get pregnant before we leave Hogwarts," Hermione responded.

"True," Ginny said with a sigh, "There was that Minny Frozie when I was a first year, she was in her seventh year."

"Yeah," Hermione said, "She turned out all right, and she is training to be a Healer now."

"So it's not the end of the world," Ginny said, trying to reassure herself.

"How do you think Ron and Harry would take it if we were pregnant?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "Harry has always said that he wanted a family, he never had one, and he always wanted a chance to have the love of a real family."

"I don't think Ron would be too upset," Hermione said.

"He wouldn't be upset," Ginny said, "I think he would be scared at first, but he will love you no matter what. I see the way he looks at you Hermione; he really wants to be with you forever."

"I know," Hermione said, "I am just afraid."

"Me too," Ginny sighed.

"Ginny!" Hermione said, suddenly sitting straight up.

"What?" Ginny said looking around fearfully.

"What time is it!?" Hermione said, suddenly remembering what they were waiting for.

Ginny's head snapped towards her alarm clock and said, "Oh my, four fifty-four."

In the kitchen, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George were discussing the new lineup for the Irish Quidditch team. Harry and Ron were trying to act as if nothing was wrong, as if their girlfriends could not possibly be pregnant. After a few minutes of pretending that everything was okay, Ron and Harry were starting to break. They both knew that they needed to get away from the twins and talk to Hermione and Ginny. Ron gave Harry a meaningful look, and Harry gave a small nod, indicating that they both knew what they needed to do.

"Um, Harry, could you help me with that, um, thing in my room?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yea, absolutely," Harry said. Ron and Harry quickly jumped up from their chairs, and quickly walked out of the kitchen.

When they left the room, George turned to Fred, and said, "Now that wasn't at all suspicious."

"No, George, not at all," Fred said.

Back in Ginny's room, Hermione was pacing back and forth, rubbing her hands together, and Ginny was laying on her bed, with a pillow covering her face. Hermione, who finally decided she was brave enough, looked at the clock, and said, "Ginny, it's time."

Ginny quickly removed the pillow from here face and looked at the clock, it read four fifty-five exactly. "What does the book say is supposed to happen?" Ginny asked.

Hermione quickly picked up the potions book which was resting on Ginny's vanity. Her eyes darted across the page, and found the spot, and said, "It says that if we are pregnant our stomachs will glow a like sunshine, and if we are not pregnant, there will be no reaction."

Ginny stood up next to Hermione, and said in a trembling voice, "Well, it is now or never."

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Each girl clenched the bottoms of their shirts in anticipation. "On three," Ginny whispered.

"One."

"Two."

"Three," the girls said in unison. They each pulled up their shirts enough to reveal their stomachs, which were each softly glowing.

Ginny and Hermione stood in silence for a moment, each too shocked to speak.

"Oh my," was all Hermione could say.

"Wow," was all Ginny could muster.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door, before Hermione or Ginny had a chance to react, Ron and Harry had let themselves into the room. After they opened the door, they started to walk towards their girlfriends, and stopped in their tracks at the sight of Hermione and Ginny's glowing stomachs. Ginny and Hermione quickly pulled down their shirts, and exchanged nervous glances.

Ginny, who decided to break the silence, said, "We need to have a talk."


End file.
